The instant invention relates generally to toilet accessories and more specifically it relates to an improved toothbrush.
Numerous toilet accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for oral hygienic purposes such as inspecting the teeth and keeping them clean. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 828,393 to Emerson; 1,604,873 to Barnhaut and 1,620,330 to Douglass all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.